The objectives of this project are to increase utilization of the Registry of Ophthalmic Pathology, its professional staff, and the unique facilities of the AFIP for improvement in diagnosis and management of ophthalmic diseases. Utilizing currently accepted diagnostic criteria, terminology and classification, cases of value for teaching and research purposes will be re-evaluated and all pertinent clinical, pathologic and follow-up data will be computerized so that the exceedingly abundant material can be made readily available for investigative work. Major emphasis will be placed on those conditions for which the Registry material is exceptionally abundant, well documented, and pertinent to problems of current clinical interest. Efforts will be made to improve histopathologic diagnosis and prognosis by application of the most helpful adjunctive methods including histochemistry, electron microscopy, immunofluorescence microscopy, etc. Long term follow-up data will be used to check on the accuracy of histopathologic diagnosis and the efficacy of various methods of treatment.